


There Can Only Be One (Voregy)

by sugarshoneys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Multi, Other, Vore, ironic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshoneys/pseuds/sugarshoneys
Summary: Sven wakes up and feels like he's being watched, and it turns out his feeling was right; Shiro was watching him sleep, and when he woke up, he was in for a vore-y big surprise!





	There Can Only Be One (Voregy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Sven woke with a start, and a strange feeling in his chest. He felt anxious, as though someone was watching him. He'd felt like this every morning, ever since he’d met the Paladins and Allura. Once they had left, Slav managed to get him to a Space Hospital, and after a few weeks of staying there he was free to go. It was now 3 months later, but the feeling had never gone away. He just felt like he was never alone. 

But today, well, it was just more intense. He was scared to look around his room, afraid of what he might find in the corners. He had just decided to lay in bed for a bit longer, hoping the feeling would fade, when he heard footsteps approaching. His breathing stopped, and he knew he had to do something. He quickly snapped his eyes open, sitting up as fast as he could and grabbing the first thing he could reach, which happened to be a dildo, but he didn't have time to care. He chucked the dildo at the figure approaching and sprinted to turn on the lights, and was left in shock. 

Standing in front of him, dildo in hand, was someone completely identical to him aside from his hair and clothing, and in the corner of the room was someone else just like that, but tied up, gagged, and on the floor. He was too shocked to say anything, so he almost felt relieved when the standing Sven spoke.

“My name is Shiro. I'm from the alternative universe that Allura and the Paladins are from, as is this… Clone.” Sven sighed, understanding a bit more, but still not sure why or how Shiro and Clone were here. “I've been through a lot to get here, but the reason I'm here is important to me. You see, I didn't go through years of torture in a Galra ship to get cloned and have other versions of me just riddled throughout existence. There can only be one, and that's why I'm here today. I'm going to use Clone to show you what I'm going to do to you, and then you're going to have to go through it too.” Shiro laughed maniacally, throwing his head back.

Sven backed into the wall in horror as he watched Shiro dislocate his own jaw and pick up Clone like it was nothing. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could hear it when Clone was forced down Shiro’s throat and into his stomach, Clone's already muffled screaming becoming barely audible. Sven realized he couldn't let this happen, he had to fight back. He opened his eyes and made a mad dash for the dildo Shiro had dropped, and when Shiro approached, he slapped him in the face with it repeatedly. Shiro fell to the ground in shock, and with Clone in his belly, he had a hard time standing up. Sven knew this was his chance.

“You're right, there can only be one. Me!” He dislocated his own jaw and picked up Shiro, forcing him down into his belly and laughing victoriously. “I am winner!”

He slowly left his room, burdened by the extra weight, and attempted to get a Space Beer for celebration. As he walked by the front door, he heard the keys opening it, and he suddenly remembered his beloved husband, Slav. 

“Honey, I'm home!” Slav said as he walked through the door, but he froze when he saw Sven's stomach. “Sven, are you pregnant?” 

Sven smiled and nodded, deciding it was better that Slav didn't know. How could he tell his husband that he vored another man? He would never forgive him.

Sven could get a baby elsewhere, but that's a story for the future. For now, he would just be happy with Slav, and with Shiro and Clone in his belly, and have a nice Space Dinner. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hilarious I know lol thanks for reading!!
> 
> catch me on Twitter @ sugarshoneys :)


End file.
